


when the morning comes (i'll still be here)

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Some days, Pyrrha just needs to hold her.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 17





	when the morning comes (i'll still be here)

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago Petracore101 drew this absolutely breathtaking greek freckles fan art and they were showing me WIP progress pics, and even those were enough to make me go absolutely Bonkers.
> 
> I'll link their blogs here for you to check out :)
> 
> https://petracore101.tumblr.com/post/635975869940334596/when-the-morning-comes
> 
> https://petrart.tumblr.com/post/636078428736585728

**_i._ **

Some days, Pyrrha just needs to hold her. Some days, Pyrrha just needs a warm body pressed tight against her chest - and Ilia is never one to complain. Some days, the nightmares plague her mind, scratch at her skull - persist in the way that makes her afraid to sleep the next night, afraid to face that darkness again. In the dark, her loved ones fall all around her. In the dark, she is not strong enough. She fails them. One by one, she fails them.

Ilia can sense this, Ilia _knows_. Pyrrha's soul is like a second heartbeat, and her entire universe shifts whenever even the slightest thing is amiss. The turmoil of nightmares are a siren call to Ilia - one that she is more than willing to fall sway to.

Some days, Pyrrha doesn't need to hear that the nightmares aren't real. Some days, Ilia understands that words will never be enough to banish those fears.

Some days, it is enough to hold her close. To tuck her safely into her arms and press warm lips against her shoulder. To allow a murmured _goodnight_ be an understated promise of tomorrow. That she will still be safe in her arms when the morning comes.

_**ii.** _

Ilia knows what she needs. Even when Pyrrha doesn't ask, she _knows_. There's something about the quiet way that her girlfriend says _good morning_ , how it's subdued and accompanied with dark eyes that she tries to hide behind a smile that's forced brightness.

Gods above, even when she's scared, Pyrrha is beautiful.

So, Ilia knows. She watches her throughout the day, ready to act - waiting with a heart that's as open as her arms. She pays extra attention, presses intentional kisses into her skin at every opportunity. Smiles gently and shrugs whenever Pyrrha raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"What's all this for, dear?"

"I love you, that's all," is Ilia's response. She kisses her again. _I love you more than I can say._

So when they go to bed that night, Ilia nuzzles into her chest, pressing kisses along her collarbone and answers questions Pyrrha hasn't even asked. "Hold me tonight?" she offers instead, and says it like she knows that it's exactly what Pyrrha needs.

Because it is. Because she knows that it is.

In the morning, she greets Pyrrha with a kiss - and spends the day wrapped up in her love.


End file.
